Existing vehicle monitoring systems capture still images and/or video images, and are displayed on a monitor for the vehicle operator to view. For example, many large vehicles are equipped with a back-up camera and a monitor to assist the vehicle operator in moving the vehicle in reverse. However, such monitors can be a cause of excessive distraction for the vehicle operator, depending on their location.
In addition, many monitoring systems are installed such that, due to the configuration of the parts, and the method of installation, should an integral part like the monitor malfunction, accessing, fixing and/or replacing the integral part is often cumbersome and expensive.